Watching You
by Bellebelle3
Summary: No romance here, just sheer obsessoin. Malik envies Serenity's innocence. When he turns into his darker side however, this feeling turns into obsessoin... Dark fic! Please RR. Don't own Yugioh. FINSHED ON A CLIFF HANGER
1. Default Chapter

Summary: No romance here, just sheer obsession. Malik envies Serenity's innocence. When he turns into his darker side however, this feeling turns into sheer obsession.

Please R/R. Don't own Yugioh. Very dark fic.

BB3: This fic is extremely dark. There are no sex scenes, but a slight lust craving. I believe horror can be displayed in more subtle ways then blood, rape etc. MUHAHAHAHAAHA! You have been warned.

Watching You:

Serenity Wheeler fell to her knees, raising a shaking hand to brush back her long red hair. Why wasn't there any one there to help her? Tristan, Duke, Joey….Oh Joey. That very day she had seen him fall, fall like a bird stuck by a arrow at Marik's feet. Marik had started to giggle, a nervous giggle at the back of his throat, like a little girl that had broken a doll. This giggle erupted into maddening laughter which rang in her ears, and appeared to burn into her very soul.

Marik appeared behind the now sobbing girl. A playful smile shot across his face, as he began to tread softly, like a hunter towards Serenity. Quick as a flash, he seized her arm, and skilfully twisted it to her back. Serenity cried out in pain, a soft sob escaping her throat. Marik grinned as he traced his fingers around the delicate nape of her neck, causing her to shudder.

"Weeping for your weak willed brother, my dear?" he hissed between his teeth. "He was small fry, yet he put up a fight. Intriguing how Mortals pin their hearts on their sleeves, wandering about just waiting for someone to break their spirits." Serenity remained silent. She was not going to give Marik the satisfaction of knowing how his words were impacting on her. Marik frowned. He started to play with her hair, gently twisting it around his finger.

"I see him now, Serenity. He is fading in the shadows, wandering why nobody is coming to help him. Why his sweet sister is not even trying to retrieve him. He's fading, thinking that nobody loves him. That his one sibling has betrayed him in such a way." Serenity, despite herself, mumbled under her breath: "You're wrong. Joey knows that I will always be there by his side." Marik rolled his eyes, before moving forward and whispering in her ear: "How do you know, Serenity? Can you talk to him now, then? Can you communicate with the Shadows, is that it?" His voice had become dangerous now, losing all tones of jest.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, his bangs tickling her face. "You are so innocent….yet so naïve. You will be easy to break. Because you are breaking now, Serenity. I can see in your eyes. I'm always watching Serenity. Watching you…."

He kissed her neck, trailing his finger around the gentle girls features. "At least he won't be alone. Little Mai will be there, beside him." Serenity felt her shoulders shake with a new emotion…anger. "You know nothing about Mai! She or my brother did nothing to you, yet you sent them into the darkness…." Marik slapped a hand around her mouth. "Darkness," he whispered, like he was saying a prayer, "should never pass though the lips of such a sweet girl like yourself."

He giggled again, the almost childlike playfulness returning. "Watching you, watching me…." He turned on his heel and stalked off into the darkness, leaving Serenity with one thought.

She was going to be having nightmares for a very long time.

BB3:Please R/R! First shot at angsty horror. I might write more, I'm not so sure.

Cat: Or go to McDonalds…..


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, people! I was going to keep Watching You an oneshot, but I've decided to end another chappie. Please R/R.

Chapter 2:

It had been nearly a month since the end of the Battle City finals. Serenity Wheeler was alone in her room, lying in her bed thinking about the current events. She had been so thrilled, not to mention relieved when Joey had opened his eyes to her from his hospital bed. Smiling, she flopped back on her pillow, and imagined Joey's grinning face.

But then….

"_Watching you, watching me….."_

Serenity sat bolt upright, as outside the wind picked up and dead leaves battered her window. The old Oak outside creaked with the now heavy wind, and two stars outside appeared to remind her of two eyes, lilac and cold….

"NO!" She wrapped her duvet around her, as gentle, almost childish laughter echoed in the room. The central heating must have gone off, because the room was bitter.

Serenity could no longer hear the clattering of people downstairs. The darkness in the room appeared to disconnect her from the outside world, before pulling her into this nightmarish prison.

The giggles vanished as the darkness took on the form of a tall, tanned man with white blonde hair that shot to the heavens. The two stars outside came closer into Serenity's window, where they melted though the glass and took the form of catlike, slated lilac eyes.

Marik.

Serenity paused, taking in this dreadful figure. Then she screamed. As she went to scramble off the bed, Marik uttered a growl, before launching forward, trapping the poor girl underneath his weight.

"Scream for me," he whispered, tracing one finger down her body. "Scream for me, Serenity. Or else I will make you scream."

"W-What do you want…? Yugi defeated you…" Marik laughed, staring at Serenity with half lidded, lustful eyes. "But I live in you Serenity," he whispered, again doing that maddening twirling of her hair.

Serenity started to sob, tears flowing down her face, her shoulders shaking underneath Marik's bulk. He wrapped one hand around her waist, before lifting her lips to his. Serenity shuddered as she felt his tongue swirling around her mouth, his hands beginning to roam around her face, running up her thigh.

Without warning, he yanked back and his teeth sank into her wrist. Serenity screamed then, as the crimson liquid stained the sheets. He was giggling again, her blood dripping off his hair, his smirk showing two razors like teeth.

"I live in your fears."

FIN.

BB3: Dark. This is my first horror fic to be completed. So, please R/R!

Cat: You sick, deranged person….


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter of "Watching You" is here! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cat: May I just say, thanks to all reviewers!

Rayine Nakakura: Thanks for all your reviews. They rock.

Cat: SEEEEEEEE! That person likes me. YAY!

Aliccia: Thank you so much! I hope your fic goes well.

Emma: Yeah, I guess I'm kinda deranged….

Cat: BUT I'M THE REAL DERANGED ONE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Distant voice: YAY! A Malik/Serenity fan! I thought I was the only one. Thanks for adding me onto your faves. I might be doing a shrine on Malik/Serenity some time.

Pat-Chan: You like my fic! YAY!

BB3: Bless you all! Now, own with the fic:

Chapter 3:

Serenity groaned and swished around in the now pitch black room. As she slowly regained consciousness, her hand skimmed over a silky material. _Silk? I never have silk in my bedroom. _Opening her eyes, a small gasp escaped her throat.

Wherever she was…she was not in her bedroom. It looked liked the chambers of a Pharaoh: the walls were covered with beautiful paintings….brutal yet beautiful. As Serenity examined them further, she saw that they showed images of battle, of wounding and suffering. The bed was hung with silks and expensive quilts, and as she looked down this gave her a chance to examine her own appearance.

Her hair was accustomed with diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires. She was knitted out in a beautiful red, almost see though gown: the cuffs were black satin, and small diamond crystals trimmed her waist. Around her neck was a small collar, the shape of a snake with glowing ruby eyes. She fingered it, her brown orbs growing wider with every passing second. _This is a nightmare…._

Then, that small, childlike giggle echoed around the room. "Like your gifts, my Queen?"

Marik Ishtar leaned on the doorway, her lust ridden eyes focusing on her small frame.

"You're…Queen…?" Serenity edged away from him, fear showing in her eyes.

"Well, every Pharaoh has to have a Queen, do they not?" he approached her, one hand grasping the bedpost as he loomed over her. "But…Yugi…he defeated you…you can no longer strive to be the Pharaoh," cried Serenity, daring to raise her voice. Marik just seemed amused, stretching out one hand to touch her pale cheek. "In my little world," he whispered madly, grabbing a fistful of red hair and yanking it forward, "I can do whatever I want…" He sat himself in front of her, and one toned hand reached forward to undo her lace. "Whatever I desire…"

Serenity may have been innocent, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was going to do next. "Please, stop!" she whimpered, trying to stop his hands. But a large, ruthless paw grasped her small pale hand, and he easily over powered her.

"I want you," he murmured, flicking a loose hair out of her eyes. "I've always wanted you…desired you…lusted over you…you are my passion, my obsession my dear."

Serenity sobbed, her shoulders shaking. She knew that if she looked into those evil, merciless orbs she would go mad. Marik smirked, seeing her faltering. "I will leave you now," he grinned, "But I will be back…and expecting a full performance."

He left, leaving Serenity weeping for her lost soul, which was now in the grasp of his hand and he could do with her as he liked.

Meanwhile, in a cell below a violet eyed, golden haired boy crushed the remains of a dead rat from underneath his fingers. His ears caught the small weeping of Serenity.

"Oh, we are all prisoners here," he said simply.

BB3: I have decided to make this a full story, which is pretty weird for what started out as an oneshot, if you ask me. Anyway, still R/R!

Cat: And tell her to stop saying yay…it loses it's touch after a while….


End file.
